Artistic Summoner
Some kineticists consider what they do to be art, forming the elements however they wish in a beautiful combination of raw power and elegant design. But others wish to take this further, creating art with every attack they attempt, their skills and abilities with intricate designs beyond all that their fellows can accomplish, even summoning forth incredible creations to do so. Elemental Focus (Ex) An artistic summoner must select water or wood as their elemental focus. This alters elemental focus. This doesn’t prevent this archetype from being used with other archetypes that alter elemental focus so long as they still allow the kineticist to choose water or wood. Art Blast (Sp) Unlike other kineticists, an artistic summoner’s talent lies within their most basic of abilities, flowing through them and assaulting opponents. An artistic summoner who selects water must choose water blast, and their blast is composed of ink rather than water. An artistic summoner who selects wood must choose wood blast, their blast is composed of paper rather than wood, and they can apply oil infusion to it. This alters kinetic blast and replaces the basic utility wild talent. Oil Blast (Su) At 1st level, an artistic summoner gains oil infusion as a bonus infusion, reducing its burn cost by 1 when applied to a water or wood blast. When applied to a water or wood blast, this infusion does not count against the limit of substance infusions that can be applied to a blast. This replaces the 1st-level infusion. Sculpting Talent (Ex) The artistic summoner treats fire sculptor, gravity sculptor, ice sculptor, shape wood, and stone sculptor as universal wild talents. Art Summoner (Sp) At 2nd level, as a full-round action an artistic summoner can summon forth a piece of paper, either painting a monster upon it (if their elemental focus is water) or folding it into a complex form of a monster (if their elemental focus is wood) before bringing it to life in any square within 30 ft. of themselves. Treat this as the summon monster I-IX ability of the summoner (an artistic summoner does not gain access to gate ''with this ability), except that an artistic summoner uses their Constitution modifier instead of their Charisma modifier to determine how many times they can use this ability. Creatures created with this ability are made of either ink or paper, and are treated as neutral aligned constructs for the purposes of spells and effects. This ability replaces the 15th-level expanded element and the 2nd, 8th, and 14th-level utility wild talents. Creative Genius (Su) At 7th level, an artistic summoner gains wood blast or water blast (whichever is not connected to their primary element), although they can only use wood blast as paper and water blast as ink as per their art blast ability; they do not gain any composite blast from possessing these blasts. As a swift action, they can choose to include a drawing with their kinetic blast. If they do so, treat this as though it had the oil infusion applied to it, as well as allowing the artistic summoner to use their art summoner ability on the target’s square. This ability replaces the 7th-level expanded element. Artistic Expanded Element (Su) At 10th level, an art summoner gains the expanded element class feature for either wood or water (whichever they did not select at 1st level), except they do not gain a simple blast from this ability. This ability replaces the 10th-level utility wild talent. Artistic Composition (Ex) At 11th level, the artistic summoner can increase the burn cost of a water or wood blast by 2 to deal damage as a composite blast. In addition, they learn sculpture blast. = '''Artistic Summoner Wild Talents' = 'SCULPTURE BLAST' 'Element(s) '''universal; '''Type '''composite blast (Sp); '''Level '--; 'Burn '''2; '''Aura '''conjuration (summoning) '''Prerequisite(s) '''water blast and wood blast, artistic summoner 11th '''Blast Type '''physical; '''Damage '''bludgeoning When a creature is hit by this blast, you can produce a duplicate of the target in a space adjacent to the target. This duplicate is a ''lesser simulacrum of the target, except that it remains for 1 minute per kineticist level and is loyal only to you. Your sculpture can take one of the following forms. *''Ink'': This sculpture deals half the normal damage for its kind and gains the water subtype. *''Paper'': This sculpture has half the normal hit points for its kind and gains the wood subtype. *If you possess one of the following wild talents, you can instead produce the following sculptures: *''Fire Sculptor'': This sculpture deals half its damage as fire damage and gains the fire subtype. *''Gravity Sculptor'': This sculpture deals half its damage as negative energy damage and gains the shadow subtype. *''Ice Sculptor'': This sculpture deals half its damage as cold damage and gains the cold subtype. *''Shape Wood'': This sculpture gains fast healing 1 and the wood subtype. *''Stone Sculptor:'' This sculpture gains DR 5/adamantine and the earth subtype. Your sculpture must be produced entirely from one substance. You can only have one ''lesser simulacrum ''created by your sculpture blast active at a time; attempting to produce another will cause the first to collapse and fade. This blast deals damage as a simple blast and is only associated with universal infusions.